Take me home!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly Truscott discovers that she is 40 years old, married and the boss of a big company. Is it a dream or some sort of trick?
1. What's going on here?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hannah Montana-show or any of the characters from it. I only own the plot of this story and all the new characters that I've created.**_

_**Author's note: This story is a little different, but I hope you'll enjoy it. If you do, review and let me know.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Take me home!<strong>

**Lilly feel the first warm sunshine in the morning hit her face from her bedroom window.**

"Oh, no! Morning already? I wanna go back to sleep!"

"Lilly, get down here! You'll be late!" says a male voice she's never heard before from outside her door.

"I'm on my way! Down in ten!" Lilly responds.

"Okey, but don't be mad at me if you're late at the most important day of the entire year, baby!"

Lilly is even more confused now, who is that guy? Why does he call her baby? And what's so important?

Lilly opens her closet, but is surprised to see the clothes of a 40 year old woman instead of her usual teen-outfits.

"What? This is not my closet!" she says angry and confused.

"Lillian, what's taking so long?" says the unknown male voice.

"Sorry, just a little confused..." says Lilly.

She walks over to her mirror and she can't believe the reflection that appears. It's not 17 year old Lilly Truscott. It's a 40 year old woman named Lilly Truscott.

Lilly pick up a hairbrush and starts to do her hair. When she's done with that she puts on the one thing from the closet that's most like what she usually wore. A pink tank-top and new jeans.

As she get down to the kitchen she see a guy sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating a sandwich.

"Morning, baby! What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm not your baby, mr...? Eh, mr...?"

"Very funny, baby! It's Richard Gray!"

Lilly doesn't understand. She's never heard of a Richard Gray before. What's going on?

"And who do you think I am?"

"You're Lillian Anne Truscott, my wife!"

"What?" Lilly screams in fear.

"Hey, I'm not dangerous! I love you!"

Lilly is even more angry and confused now when she was a few seconds ago. "What kind of a sick joke is this? I've never seen you before!"

"What? We've been married for almost three years! Last night we made out on the beach and you told me that I'm the love of your life."

"Are you some kind of dirty perv or something? I'd never make out on the beach with a guy I don't even know!"

"You _**do **_know me! We met at the Radiohead-concert in Florida, two weeks later we went on our first real date here in Malibu."

"How long ago is that?"

"It was 6 years ago! Don't you remember?"

"No!"

"Don't you remember anything about the past 6 years, Lilly?"

"No! I don't know who you are! I don't remember anything you've just told me! The last thing I remember is that I were a 17 year old girl who went to bed on the third of June 2010 after a party at Miley's house!"

"Who is Miley? And you're not 17, you're 40! Your birthday was two weeks ago!"

"Miley is my best friend. If you're really my husband you'd known that! Sorry, your little joke is over!"

"Your best friend is Cleo Frazier, your co-worker at Truscott Travels!"

"What the heckie is Truscott Travels?"

"The travel-company that you own. You are the no 1 travel-company on the west-coast and have an office in Tokyo and one in London too."

"What's so important about today?"

"Don't you know that? It's two years since the creation of Truscott Travels today. You, Cleo and the other department-heads are having a big party at the main-office here in Malibu."

"What?"

"Now get a little snack and head over to the office, you're late."

Lilly takes a glass of juice and small piece of bread.

"How do I get to the office?"

"Your car is outside, right next to the pool, just like every other day, baby!"

"My car? I don't even know how to drive!"

"Of course you do!"

"No, I can't drive a car!"

"Lillian, what's wrong with you today? You don't know who I am. You don't remember your best friend, you don't know how to drive and you don't know that you own a big travel-company!"

"The name's Lilly and I don't remember anything that you've told me this far!"

Suddenly Lilly's cell phone starts beeping.

"Hi, this is Lilly!"

"Hi Lillian, it's me!"

"Who?"

"Very funny, Lillian! It's me, Cleo! Why are you late?"

"I don't want you to call me Lillian and I'm on my way!"

"I always call you Lillian! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused today! See ya soon!"

"Okey, see ya!"

Richard walk over to Lilly. "If you don't feel okey I can drive you to the office."

"Okey!"

"Do you remember everything now, Lillian?"

"No, nothing!"

"By the way, you should wear something a little less street-like today."

"This is what I always wear!"

"No, Lillian! You haven't worn something like that since before we got married."

"I wanna wear this today!"

"Okey, but they'll make fun of you at the office!"

"Whatever!"

Half an our later Lilly walk into the Truscott Travels-headquarters, a large skyscraper in the north of Malibu.

The security-guard look at her with smile as she walk past him. "Welcome, Lady T."

"Thanks!" Lilly says, trying to look and sound happy.

"Cleo and the others are waiting in the meeting-room."

"Where is that?"

"What? It's on the top-floor. Right-hand corridor. Second door on your left as it always've been, Lady T."

"Of course, have a nice day!"

Lilly walk towards the elevator and enters and hit the button for Level 8.

A few second later the elevator stop at Level 6 and a man step into the elevator. "Morning, Lillian!" says he.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know? I'm Jack Edward Summers III, head of the British-section of Truscott Travels and a friend of your husband."

"How long have you known my husband, mr Summers?"

"You can call me Jack and I've known your husband for 8 years, we were in the Air Force together."

"My husband used to be in the Air Force?" Lilly ask surprised.

"Yeah, he was a colonel, but he retired from active service when he fell in love with you and so did I a year later. Why do I have to tell you this anyway? You already know all of it."

"No, I don't remember anything about this! That's why I'm late, that's why I don't know who you are!"

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know! All of this is so strange to me, Jack! I remember going to bed last night as a 17 year old girl and today I woke up as a 40 year old woman in a house with a guy I've never seen before who tell me that he's my husband and that we've been married for three years!"

"Two years and 7 months, to be exact."

"How do you know that?"

"I was Richard's best-man at your wedding in New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a very nice wedding. You were wearing a custom-made pink gown and a silver tiara. There was almost 4000 guests and you and Richard were dancing all night long."

Right then the elevator stop at Level 8.

"Here we are, Lillian! Level 8!"

"What am I supposed to do? I don't remember anything!"

"So it's not a joke, Lillian?"

"No, I really don't know anything about this!"

"Don't worry! Cleo and I are here to back you up!"

"Thanks for the help, Jack!"

"My pleasure, Lillian!"

"Call me Lilly!"

"Okey, Lilly!"


	2. An angel named Miley!

**Lilly and Jack enter the meeting-room at Truscott Travels.**

Cleo walk up to Lilly and give her a hug. "Feeling a little better now, Lillian?"

"Who are you?" says Lilly, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Pull it together, Lillian! It's me, Cleo! Your best friend, remember?"

Jack pull Cleo to the side so they can talk without anyone hearing them. "Cleo, our friend Lillian isn't really herself today and we need to go easy on her."

"Okey...? What's wrong with her, Jack?"

"She doesn't seem to remember anything. When I met her in the elevator she didn't know who I am and she told me that she didn't know who her husband was when she met him this morning."

"Amnesia?"

"It could be..."

"She seem to trust you, Jack. Take her to a doctor and I try to keep everybody here happy."

"Okey, but don't tell them what's going on! I don't think Lillian would want them to know!"

"Okey!"

"Lilly, come with me!"

"Why? Is something wrong, Jack?"

"That's what we're gonna try and find out, Lilly!"

"Okey! Thanks for everything, Jack!"

"My pleasure!"

"Wait, Jack! What about the big party?"

"Cleo can take care of that. This is more important."

Lilly and Jack walk back out to the elevator.

"Jack, I'm so happy that you're here for me!"

"Your husband told me to keep you safe and happy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, the day you gave me a job here at Truscott Travels!"

They enter the elevator and Jack push the button for Level 1.

"Where are we going?"

"To a doctor. You might suffer from amnesia."

"I don't think so, but I guess I could visit a doctor so we'll know for sure."

"Good, Lilly! You're always a smart woman. That's one of the things we all love about you!"

"We?"

"Your husband, Cleo and all of us here at Truscott Travels!"

Half an our later Jack and Lilly enter the hospital.

"I'm Jack Summers and my friend here Lillian Truscott might suffer from amnesia so we need to see a specialist."

"Okey, you may wait over there. I'm going to get Doctor Jenkins for you."

Later the nurse returns with Doctor Jenkins who's a black man around the age of 47.

"I'm Doctor Simon Jenkins."

"Lillian Truscott here could have amnesia and we need to know for sure." says Jack.

"You should be happy that you've got a husband who care about you so much."

"Oh, he's not my husband. Jack is my husband's friend."

"Okey, this way, mrs Truscott!"

"I should wait here."

"Okey, see ya soon, Jack!"

"My office is over here!"

"Okey."

"Have a seat, mrs Truscott."

"Thanks doc."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't remember anything about my life. When I woke up this morning I was married to a man I've never seen before, my best friend was somebody I don't know and I was 40, even though the last thing I remember I was just 17."

"Seems like amnesia. So, the last thing you remember is that you are just 17 years old, right?"

"Yeah, I was 17 and it was the third of June 2010 and I went to bed after a party at my friend Miley's house and when I woke up this morning I was 40 and I have a new life that I don't know anything about."

"I'd say that you are suffering from a serious case of amnesia, mrs Truscott."

"What should I do?"

"Go home, take things slow and see if your memory returns all by itself. If it doesn't you can come back here and we'll give you the proper treatment, okey?"

"Thanks, doc."

A moment later Lilly and Jack are back in Jack's car.

"So what did the good doctor say?"

"It seems like I have amnesia."

"I'm sorry, Lilly."

"Drive me home, Jack."

"Takin' the rest of the day off, Lilly?"

"Yeah, the doctor told me to go home and take things slow."

"Okey, I tell Cleo to cover for you!"

"Thanks, Jack!"

"My pleasure, Lilly!"

"And don't tell anybody that I have amnesia, Jack!"

"Of course, your secret's safe with me, Lilly!"

As Lilly enter her home she is happy to see that her husband isn't home to wonder what she's doing home so early.

"Do I really have amnesia? Everything that I thought was my life. Miley, Oliver and all of it. Did that only exist inside my head?"

Lilly start to cry.

"I don't understand. I wanna have my old life back!"

Suddenly a white light appears in front of Lilly and a familiar voice begin to speak. "Lilly don't worry. I'm here for ya now."

"Miley?"

"Yes!" The white light is gone and the 17 year old Miley Stewart stand in front of Lilly.

"Miley, what's going on? Why am I 40 years old and married to a guy I've never seen before?"

"This is your new life, Lils!"

"Why?"

"When you had a fight with Oliver at the party he broke up with you the day after and he moved to France three weeks later."

"And you?"

"I couldn't see you being so sad, Lilly. I died and became an angel."

"Miley..."

"It wasn't easy to do it, but after all these years I finally managed to become your guardian angel, Lilly."

"My guardian angel, Miley?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Lilly. I want to be there for ya, for real, but this is the best I can do."

"Can I go back? Can I make things right again?"

"I'm sorry, Lilly. It's too late. I want to help, but I can't."

"Why?"

"To much time has gone by. You're 40 now. It's too late."

"You're my angel, aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Yes, help you to adapt to a life here, Lilly!"

"But I wanna go back!"

"I know. I wanna help, but I can't, Lilly."

"Miley..."

"Sorry, Lils. I can't stay. I'm back later."

"Miley! NO!"


	3. Lilly, don't cry!

**It's the end of Lilly Truscott's first day as a 40 year old woman. **

"Lilly, darling! Come to bed with me!" says Richard Gray.

"I think I'm gonna sleep in the guest-room tonight..." says Lilly.

"What's wrong with you? You've spoke less than 10 words to me since I got home and now you don't wanna have sex with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

"We always make love on Friday nights!"

"Really? Not tonight!"

"Lillian!"

"It's Lilly and I wanna get some sleep! In the guest-room!"

"Lilly, I don't understand..."

"Exactly, you don't understand me! Good night!" says Lilly as she walk out of the room.

Three hours later in the guest-room Lilly can't sleep.

"I don't like this at all. I want my old life back!"

"Lilly, don't cry. Everything's going to be okey." says Miley's voice.

"Miley..."

Miley appears right next to the bed.

"I'm here Lilly. Don't cry. I hate to see you this sad."

"Miley, I want my old life back!"

"I know. Why aren't you sleepin' with your husband, Lils?"

"I don't love him. I don't even know him. This is not my life."

"Sorry, I don't wanna push you. You're my best friend."

"Thanks!"

"Try and get a little sleep, Lilly. You'll need it."

"Miley, you're the best friend a girl could ever have!"

"Thanks, Lilly. Try to sleep, okey?"

"Okey..." says Lilly.

Right then Miley is gone and Lilly begin to cry again.

"Miley, I need you! Come back!"


	4. The return!

**Lilly feels the morning-sun on her face.**

"Oh, no! I'm still left in this weird reality!" says Lilly as she get up and see where she is. She is in the guest-room of the house she share with her husband Richard.

Lilly pick a random T-shirt from a pile of clothes on the floor and a short denim-skirt. She put them on and go down to get something to eat.

"Morning, Lillian!" says Richard as he sees Lilly enter the kitchen.

"Don't call me Lillian!"

"Sorry, baby!"

"It's Lilly!"

"How about a little morning-sex, Lilly?"

"No, you perv!"

Richard get up from his chair to give Lilly a hug.

"Don't touch me!"

"What's wrong with you, Lilly?"

"If you touch me I'm gonna scream!"

"You're no longer the woman I fell in love with!"

"I HATE YOU!" Lilly scream in anger and run back up to the guest room.

"Lilly, come back! Let me make it all better!" says Richard, but Lilly doesn't hear him.

In the guest-room Lilly throw herself on the bed and start to cry. "I want my real life back! Take me home!"

"Lilly my dear, what's wrong?" says Miley's voice.

Lilly look up to see Miley right next to her on the bed.

"I can't do this!"

"Do what, Lils?"

"I can't enjoy this life, Miley!"

"You don't have to, Lilly! There's a way for you to go back in time and make things good again!"

"How?"

"That's the part I don't like, Lilly..."

"What?"

"You need to die, Lilly..."

"Die?"

"Yes. If you die, the 40 year old Lilly would be gone from history and the Lilly you remember would be back at the exact time and place where she was the last time you were her."

"Is that the only way?"

"Sorry, Lils. There's no other way." says Miley before she is gone again.

"Okey, I know what I have to do..."

Lilly open the window and jump out and hit the ground dying instantly.

Richard hear the sound of Lilly's body falling to the ground and run out to find his wife on the ground dead.

Lilly suddenly finds herself in a white room that she's never seen before.

"Where am I...?" says Lilly.

"This is the place where you end up when you're not dead, but also not alive, Lilly." says Miley's voice.

"What?" says Lilly as Miley appear in front of her.

"This is the Hall of Blessings, Lilly. Everyone who get the gift of a return from death get to wait here before their spirit are returned to the physical body."

"How long do I need to wait?"

"Not long at all, Lilly." says Miley as a man wearing white robes appear. "Lilly, this is Simon the White. He is my superior here."

"Like the chief-angel or something?" Lilly ask.

"Not exactly, but almost." says Simon.

"Good luck, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Miley, don't leave me!"

"Don't worry. Simon is going to help you to get ready for the return to Earth."

"Do I get to see you again, Miley?"

"Of course, but when you do I don't remember any of this, because it hasn't happened yet."

"Okey, see ya!"

"See ya, Lils!"

"Are you ready, Lilly?" says Simon.

"I am!"

The white room is gone and Lilly and Simon stand on a green field.

"Now, close your eyes and focus on the time and place you want to go to." says Simon as he put his hand on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly does as Simon tell her.

"Think about the best time of your life! Remember the real you! Remember all the people who love you!" says Simon.

Suddenly Simon's voice is gone and instead Lilly can hear her mother Heather Truscott's voice.

"Mom?"

Lilly look around to find that she's in her teenage-bedroom. She run over to the mirror and a big smile appear on her face when she see the 17 year old Lilly in there.

"Lilly, get ready for school, you'll be late!"

"I'm on my way, mom!"

Lilly put on her shirt and jeans and grab her bag and run downstairs.

"Bye, mom!" says Lilly before she walk out the door.

When Lilly get to the street she see her friend Miley waiting for her. "Morning, Lils! Nice party last night, eh?"

"Yeah, but the fight with Oliver was..."

"Don't worry about that. He talked to me after you left and he said that he didn't mean to hurt you. He didn't wanna see you go. He know he made you cry."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, Miles! I owe you one, big time!"

"Lilly Truscott say what?"

"Long story!"

"Tell me everything!"

"Okey!"

**THE END!**


End file.
